Phone calls
by Tuliharja
Summary: A drabble collection about Ayame and Hatori's phone calls to each other, because Ayame just loves talking on the phone! Also, implied Mabudachi phone calls. Oh my, the phone bills just doubled... R&R!
1. Message

Title: _Phone calls_

Author:_ Tuliharja_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to__ Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

Summary; _A drabble collection about Ayame and Hatori's phone calls to each other, because Ayame just loves talking on the phone! Also, implied Mabudachi phone calls. Oh my, the phone bills just doubled..._

Author's note: _Most of these drabbles are based on true events or what I've heard from other people...I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Thank you Rot-chan for betaing this.

* * *

_

**I. Message**

_Please leave a message after the beep. *Beep*_

"Tori-san! You'll never believe what happened today! It was just ridiculous! Yuki, yes, my lovely baby brother - who, might I add, still isn't as gorgeous and wonderful as his big brother - anyway, as I was saying, my _sweet brother_ has the_ same name_ as the cookie shop owner's son! Can you imagine it Tori-san? He has the very same name as my little brother! Just ridiculous! I think it should be banned by law for people to have same names. Just imagine if someone else used the same name as I! Oh, what a terrible thought. But do not worry Tori-san, I, _Ayame_, shall never change, and the world will always have a glimpse of my magnified beauty - but Tori-san, about my sweet baby brother, can you imagine it? _He hit me_. I'm heart-broken Tori-…"

_*Beep*_

Hatori stared at his answering machine, seeing he had 101 messages to go through. He had a habit of letting his machine take too many calls...now he bet just about all of those messages were from Ayame.

Just his luck.


	2. Answering machine

**II. Answering machine**

Hatori frowned. He hadn't any idea on how to put the phone and the answering machine together. He seriously wasn't adept at handling technology. The Dragon of the Zodiac stared at the machine in his hands, wondering how to connect it. Just then, he heard the phone ring. Hatori, somewhat surprised, answered it.

"Sohma Ha-…" Hatori started when exhausting voice interrupted him: _"Tori-san~! It's me, Ayame! How is the new answer machine working? Did you already put it on?"_

Hatori blinked, thinking of what to say.

"_Anyway, I just called to make sure you assembled it, but that isn't the point at all! No! The real point of this is..…"_ Ayame continued babbled on the other line, before Hatori patiently interrupted: "Ayame, it's not connected…_yet_."

"- o_h my! Tori-san, you absolute MUST connect it - I want to leave you a sweet message every day! You simply have to! I mean, __I__ don't always have time to call you every morning like this, nor in the evening, so having an answer machine is very important..…"_ Ayame continued to talk nonstop as Hatori sighed. He had a bad feeling about hooking up this answering machine to the phone...

"…s_o, I shall come there and help you, dear Tori-san! Until that, ta~ta!"_ Ayame said, hanging up. Hatori blinked, as the phone began to beep, signaling the end of their call.

Hatori hung up the phone, sighing to himself.

At least now he would be able to get the answer machine connected…or maybe buy a new one, after Ayame destroyed it.


	3. Patient

**III. Patient**

Hatori nodded his head as he spoke over the phone, even though no one could see it. The doctor replied at times, and when he did his replies were short and curt. In a few moments, he found himself becoming impatient. Glancing at the clock, noticing he was running into his time with his patient, Hatori finally snapped: "I'll call you later."

The doctor hung up the phone and walked in to see his patient. A somewhat apologetic aura came from Hatori as Ritsu looked on nervously.

"I'm sorry about Ayame's phone call…" The Dragon said as Ritsu, naturally, began apologizing quite loudly.

Hatori sighed. This would take for a while - he would have to call his secretary and cancel his other meeting for the day. Dealing with Ayame's melodrama over the phone and Ritsu as a patient, usually took more than _half_ a day. Hatori knew he needed more than a little patience to deal with them both.


	4. Subtext

**IV. Subtext**

Dialing the all too familiar phone number in his contact, Hatori listened to the phone ring, waiting for him to pick up.

"Ayame, it's me, Hatori. I just noticed you didn't come to the last appointment I made for you…" Hatori started, listening when Ayame answered.

"And why not?" he asked, frowning now slightly as he heard Ayame's reply. Hatori sighed shortly. "I don't want hear about it."

The Dragon of Zodiac listened to Ayame's rapid babble for a moment; he could feel himself becoming annoyed.

"Ayame, I don't want hear about you and Shigure..." Hatori muttered now - but he suddenly looked surprised.

"…Just my ordinary dress…" Hatori replied quietly, trailing off as he continued to shake his head: "No, I -"

Hatori stared, somewhat speechless as small blush crept into his cheeks. He was just glad Ayame couldn't see him at the moment. Finally, Hatori said: "Fine…but could we do it at your place then?"

Hatori listened to Ayame's reply, allowing a small smile as he said, "I'll come there as soon as I can."


	5. Restless

**V. Restless**

"So, Tori-san, where are you?" Ayame asked as he walked at his fridge to observe what he should bought tomorrow. "_Why_ am I asking? Why _can't_ I ask, Tori-san?"

Ayame let out a small laugh as he swung the fridge door closed and sat down on the chair, brushing his hair from his face. After that Ayame quickly observed his fingernails, as Hatori continued to talk.

"But Tori-san! It's not like that! I'm just interested to know…" Ayame assured his best friend as he stood up and walked into his living room. Ayame gazed the curtains, frowning slightly as he noticed they were more or less a bit out of fashion. Ayame replied, "Doing extra work, just like usual?"

The Snake cringed when he heard Hatori's somewhat cold answer. Ayame slowly sat on the couch, holding a pillow. His voice dropped a bit as he explained to Hatori, "I'm sorry Tori-san…I didn't mean it to sound harsh…"

Ayame sat there for a short while, listening as intently as possible before his expression suddenly became much happier. He stood up happily and walked into the kitchen, taking short, graceful steps.

"I'm glad to hear that Tori-san~! But, you seriously shouldn't work that much, it isn't - ouch!" Ayame let out now a desperate cry as he fall down the floor, not noticing something he'd thrown there. Lying now somewhat oddly on the floor Ayame reassured Hatori, explaining in a slightly pained voice: "I just fell Tori-san. Nothing to worry! Ehehe.…Yes, I was again walking around my apartment when I talked…Ah? You'll come here - that's splendid! I'll go and make the tea!"

And with that, Ayame started to prepare their tea, while he continued to talk to Hatori. The Snake was so used to his long talks with his best friend, he often did multiple things at once, simply too restless to sit still.


	6. Sleepless

**VI. Sleepless**

Hatori lifted his watch. It was already 22:00. The Sohma doctor sighed, knowing he still had much to do. Quietly, he continued his work as the phone rang. The tiniest bit amused, knowing whom it would most likely be, Hatori lifted the handset and said: "Sohma Hatori speaking."

"_Tori-san! I can't sleep!"_ Ayame's voice on the other end could be easily heard.

"Ayame, it's only 22:00," Hatori replied dryly as Ayame started explaining why it was important to go sleep early, so he could wake up at six AM to work. Wordlessly, Hatori listened to Ayame, continuing to work until Ayame dramatically ended his speaking: _"…so, I need some help Tori-san!"_

"Count sheep," Hatori replied.

"_Thank you Tori-san~!"_ Ayame chirped happily back to Hatori, who then shut the phone - just to notice he had written down something wrong on his paper. Sighing, he started fixing his error when the phone suddenly rang _again_. Looking now the clock, it now read 22:30.

"Sohma Hatori speaking," Hatori answered the phone again.

"_Tori-san! It didn't work! I already counted one hundred sheep and even some cute seahorses for you!"_ Ayame said now as Hatori frowned, ignoring him.

"Go drink some warm milk," Hatori suggested, and again shut the phone, without waiting for Ayame's 'thank you'. After that the doctor looked again his papers, just to blink, confused. While he had talked to Ayame, he had forgotten where his place was. He wearily searched for where he last was, continuing to write when the phone rang for the third time. Hatori looked now the clock, it showing 23:00.

"Hatori speaking," Hatori said, wondering if he could finish this tonight or not.

"_Tori-san! The milk didn't help. I even drank hot tea! I need my beauty sleep, Tori-san…"_ Ayame said desperately.

"Then take some of the sleeping pills I prescribed you, but only one - and stop calling me already!" Hatori said impatiently, hanging up. He looked his papers, realizing while he had talked to Ayame once again he made a mistake! The doctor felt his blood pressure slowly rising as he restarted again at his work. For a while Hatori worked without interruption - until his phone rang. The Sohma doctor looked now the clock, just to notice it read 24:00. Annoyed, Hatori grabbed the phone and said without waiting for a reply: "I need to do these papers tonight, Ayame, so stop calling me!"

After that he shut the phone. Annoyed, Hatori stood up and left his office.

Shigure stared at the phone, confused.

"I just wanted to ask if he possibly had any sleeping pills..." he muttered as Ayame looked over and pouted at him. After Ayame had searched his house from top to bottom, and hasn't found any of the medication, had gone ask some from Shigure.

"Shigure, please help me, I can't sleep!" Ayame whined. Shigure sighed.

Too bad, Shigure hadn't had any either...


	7. Tears

A/N: Have you ever been a place which is just too terrible to describe? Have you ever done something _so_ stupid, you're too ashamed to call help? Have you ever messed up so badly, you know the people who're dear to you'll be just disgusted as they hear what you've done? Times like these, it's hard to call. But you just want to call, because you want back _home_.

**VII. Tears**

Sobbing quietly, Ayame shakily dialed Hatori's number. He held the phone near of his ear, hoping the other man would pick up. Ayame knew it was ridiculously late and Hatori would be angry with him for calling at such a bad time, but he desperately needed him. Even Ayame knew Hatori would shout him out for being once again _so _stupid.

Just thinking about Hatori's irate expression and scolding words made Ayame sob even harder as he finally heard the telephone stop ringing and Hatori pick up on the other line.

"…_Sohma Hatori…"_ Hatori's drowsy voice answered as Ayame tried holding back a sob, but failed.

"_Ayame?"_ Hatori asked, his voice now clear, sounding fully awake. _"What's the matter?"_

Ayame just shook his head as tears rolled from his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was unable to talk; the words wouldn't come.

"_Ayame, if that's really you, speak to me,"_ he heard Hatori say.

Ayame shook his head and then swallowed the fresh tears as he finally managed to stutter: "Tori-san…I want home…"

His phone dropped. Ayame buried his face into his hands, shaking violently from his cries.


	8. A Little Present

**VIII. A Little Present**

Hatori looked skeptically at the small box in front of him. Somehow he knew he wouldn't like this gift.

"Well - open it, Tori-san!" Ayame urged while Shigure nodded his head. The Sohma doctor wished his two closest friends would understand that the traditional Japanese way was not to open a present in front of the people who gave it to you. Unfortunately for Hatori, he knew Ayame nor Shigure really cared about tradition even if they knew it.

Sighing, Hatori took the box. As he had opened it, his brow twitched a bit in irritation.

"So, what you think about it, Haa-san? Isn't it just cute? Aaya specially picked it up for you," Shigure exclaimed proudly, while Ayame smiled brightly at Hatori. The doctor felt the sudden, urgent desire to crack his two cousins' heads together.

They had bought him a tiny, overly girly, _pink_ cell phone.

"I need a smoke," Hatori simply replied, before he lost control.


	9. Trio

**IX. Trio**

"_Wait a second Tori-san! I'll put Gure-san on!"_ Ayame said, as Hatori frowned on his end.

"Is he at your place?" Hatori asked, as he could hear Ayame's booming laugh.

"_Of course not! Silly Tori-san!"_ Ayame answered his usual pleasant manner as Hatori asked now: "How exactly are you going to do it then?"

"…_Gure-san didn't tell you? Ah! What a misfortune, what a catastrophe! I'll surely scold him after I get him Tori-san! Do not worry, since I, the mightiest Ayame, shall-…"_ Ayame started his verbose speech until Hatori cut it short in his serious tone. "Ayame. Tell me precisely what you mean by getting Shigure on the line."

Hatori waited for a moment, hearing Ayame push a few buttons on the other line; Hatori then heard Shigure's voice saying: _"Aaya! My love! I was just thinking about-…!"_

Hatori shut his phone quickly. He rubbed his temples. He seriously wasn't in the mood to listen to those two goofing around –at least not over the phone.

Quietly, Hatori waited for a few minutes before he picked up the ringing phone. Unsurprisingly both Ayame and Shigure were whining to him about hanging up one them both. The Doctor managed to hold back his dry laugh. At least now he knew what Ayame had been talking about.


	10. Missing

Title: _Phone calls_

Author:_ Tuliharja_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to__ Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

Summary; _A drabble collection about Ayame and Hatori's phone calls to each other, because Ayame just loves talking on the phone! Also, implied Mabudachi phone calls. Oh my, the phone bills just doubled..._

Author's note: _Most of these drabbles are based on true events or what I've heard from other people...I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Thank you Rot-chan for betaing this._

* * *

**X. Missing**

It was a quiet afternoon at the Sohma residence and Hatori was doing some paperwork. The whole day had been peaceful and to Hatori's mild surprise he had already done half of his workload.

Later that evening, Hatori finally finished for the day. He checked his clock, noticing it was already 7 PM. The doctor then walked to his answering machine, not finding any messages on it. This puzzled Hatori slightly, but he didn't think anything of it.

Afterwards, Hatori went to check up on Akito just to be sure, before going back to his office. The man sat for a while, thinking placidly. Hatori had nothing else to today. He looked briefly his clock; it now read nine PM. He again went to check his answering machine - but still there weren't any messages.

Hatori frowned and then walked back to his office, sitting down to his chair. He tapped the table thoughtfully, looking a the phone, a bit irritated. It was odd that Ayame hadn't called him today or left dozens of his usual messages. Usually he was so busy talking to Ayame, his work didn't progress at all. The doctor sighed.

He hated to admit it –but seemed to miss Ayame calling.…


	11. Wrong number

**XI. Wrong number**

"Tori-san! You don't believe what I-…" Ayame started in his usual way before he was cut off by Shigure's voice: _"Aaya, you phoned the wrong place. It's me, Shigure!"_

"Oh! Sorry Gure-san! I'll hang up - my deepest apologies!" Ayame said dramatically.

_"Aaya wait-…!"_ Shigure began, but Ayame had already hung up the phone.

The silver haired man sighed, typing in Hatori's number and then waiting until he picked up.

"Tori-san, I've been trying to call you! I accidentally phoned Gure-…" Ayame began before he heard Yuki's dry reply. _"Niisan, it's still the wrong number."_

"Yuki~! My dear baby brother. How are you? Ah! I don't have time to talk now! I must call Tori-san! Tata!" Ayame said, hanging up on Yuki. Ayame sighed, frowning slightly as he typed for the third time what he _thought_ was Hatori's number. He hoped he was right this time...

Ayame could only wait and find out. Finally, someone picked up.

"Tori-san! This is the third time I tried to call you, and-…" Ayame started - until an icy voice replied: _"Stop terrorizing me!"_

After that, the phone's dial tone rang loudly into Ayame's ear as he stared in surprised.

At the same time at the Sohma residence Akito looked poisonously at Hatori. Hatori mentally kicked Ayame. He knew he should have called and told Ayame that he changed his phone number. Or Akito wouldn't get any peace from Ayame's constant calling…


	12. Out of the hook

**XII. Out of the hook**

**(A continuation of **_**'Subtext')**_

Ayame eyed his fashion magazine joyfully when his thoughts about new design were cut by his phone ringing. Ayame gracefully snatched up his cellphone, just to see it was Hatori calling him. The silver haired man answered and said in a slightly guilty voice: "Ah, hello Tori-san! Well, you know...I just couldn't manage to come over…"

Ayame listened to Hatori's reply, imagining the stern look he had on his face.

"Well, you see dear Tori-san, I had such a _wonderful_ time at Gure-san's that I just couldn't come! We even spent our whole night-…" Ayame started to explain his fun, hoping Hatori would let him off the hook. The silver haired man frowned at Hatori's brusque answer.

"Why not? We truly had a fun time! We even thought of inviting you, but then you probably would've just dragged me to your office, and _that_ my dear Tori-san would had been just boo~ring! But luckily Gure-san was there, and we sipped some sake and for you, we planed to…" Ayame went on and on, telling Hatori about his eventful time with Shigure cheerfully when he was again cut by Hatori's gruff voice.

Ayame frowned, deciding to cheer up Hatori a bit and keep him from being angry. He just didn't want Hatori to scol him for Shigure's and his behaviour.

"You don't want to hear about our plans for you? My, Tori-san! Well, what you're wearing?" Ayame asked now with a sly smile on his lips. He could just picture Hatori slightly coloring from this.

"Oh, is that so? Hmm…so that means you still don't have a new yukata…" Ayame wondered aloud.

"_Shh!_ Tori-san!" Ayame cut off Hatori gently before continuing, "I'll make you the most gorgeous yukata you've ever seen! It shall bring out your _strong_ masculine personality, not to mention I'll emphasize your _gorgeous_ appearance. I can see it now, Tori-san! Every woman in Japan shall bow in front of you!"

After that, Ayame listened to Hatori's reply, chuckling slightly when he answered: "The yukata? Of course! But you must come to my house for it, because I've today day off."

He casually glanced at his fashion magazine before tossing it to the side.

"You had better come Tori-san! Otherwise I might have already gone to see my baby-brother! Ohohoho~!" Ayame laughed jauntily as he hung up the phone and stood, going off to prepare for Hatori's visit.


	13. Morning call

**XIII. Morning call**

An annoying noise awoke Hatori from his peaceful sleep. The man opened his eyes, just to realize it was his cell phone ringing. Quietly, Hatori answered it.

"Hello?" Hatori asked as he looked at the clock. It was six AM, much too early to be awake.

"_Tori-san~! Good morning! I hope I didn't wake up you. Did I?"_ Ayame's way too cheerful voice greeted Hatori, who let out a grunt.

"_Well, now that you're now awake maybe you could-"_ Ayame began when Hatori cut him off coldly: "Ayame. It's six AM. Why is it that you called?"

"_Well~! I already did wake up at 4 AM, and finished some my designs, called few places and stuff like that. After that I thought 'I probably should call with Tori-san! So he won't be late for the work!' Besides, who wouldn't want hear my beautiful-…"_ Ayame continued until Hatori abruptly said, "Ayame, goodbye."

Hatori hung up, sighing. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after this. Just listening to Ayame's voice had that kind of effect that it would wake up even Yuki.

Hatori just wished he was a morning person, like Ayame was.


	14. Odd noises

**XIV. Odd noises**

Hatori gazed intently at his phone, looking confused when suddenly his office door slammed open.

"Tori-san~!" Ayame exclaimed joyfully, sitting elegantly front of him. "You'll never believe what happened a moment ago! I was just visiting with the lovely Gure-san when - now listen carefully Tori-san. Tori-san? _Tori-san!_"

Ayame tapped a finger onto the table, a bit irritated at being ignored, until Hatori finally looked over at him.

"Listen to me, Tori-san!" Ayame persisted when Hatori again went back to his cellphone. The silver haired man went over and curiously looked at Hatori and his phone.

"It has been making an odd noise…" Hatori said distantly. Ayame shook his head, taking the cellphone from Hatori. For a moment Ayame investigated before he handed it back to Hatori.

"Tori-san…you got text message from Gure-san…" Ayame said in an obvious voice, looking at Hatori. Hatori only stared calmly at Ayame, who then tapped Hatori's hand playfully.

"Well, luckily you have me Tori-san! I'll gladly explain everything about text messages to you," Ayame promised happily. Hatori let out a small smile.


	15. Jewel

**XV. Jewel**

Yuki breathed evenly while Hatori listened with his stethoscope. Just then a melodic sound filled the air. Yuki noticed how Hatori's eyebrow twitched a bit. Hatori took off the stethoscope and said, "Just a moment."

Hatori went to his phone, the source of the noise. Yuki watched as Hatori answered and briefly spoke with someone who was, indeed, Ayame. But what got Yuki's attention was a small charm hanging off of Hatori's cellphone. Yuki felt himself blinking in surprise as Hatori finally finished talking.

"Sorry about that. It was your brother," Hatori explained evenly to Yuki, who gave him weak smile.

"Uh...Hatori?" Yuki asked now as the Doctor continued his examination.

"Yes?" Hatori replied monotonously, when Yuki decided to ask bluntly: "That jewel in your phone…Did nii-san give it to you?"

The doctor gave Yuki a somewhat emotionless look before calmly nodded his head. Yuki facepalmed. Just before he had come at appointment with Hatori, he had seen same jewel with his brother's cell phone.

"Is that a problem?" Hatori asked as Yuki flushed slightly, deciding to be quiet, mentally noting he should later convince Hatori to get rid of his phone charm, or maybe his brother's. Or at least get a different one. After all, the same charms on two people's cell phones meant they were _lovers_.


	16. Chase

**XVI. Chase**

Ayame smiled brightly when Hatori answered his call. He started his usual blabbering about daily things when suddenly Shigure snatched the phone away.

"Gure-san!" Ayame shouted in surprise, as his other best friend rushed off. Somewhat irritated, Ayame hurried after him, shouting, "Give me the phone!"

"Catch me Aaya!" Shigure replied in his sing-song tone, rushing passing a startled looking Tohru, who fell to the floor in surprise.

"Shigure, the battery is almost dead!" Ayame said, as Kyo looked from the kitchen at what those two were doing. The teenager's eyes grew huge when he noticed Tohru was down on the floor. Angrily Kyo stomped into the corridor when Shigure passed him.

"Wait a minute, you!-" Kyo started, when Ayame pushed him out of his way, still chasing Shigure.

"What the - where're you going!" Kyo shouted furiously after them, as Tohru anxiously followed after him. At the same time Ayame chased Shigure upstairs, straight into his bedroom.

"Gure-san!" Ayame said, out of breath, as the man grinned slyly. The silver haired man snatched a pillow top of the bed and threw it straight into Shigure's face. The phone fell from his hands onto the bed.

Quickly, Ayame rushed to grab the phone, picking it up.

"Tori-san! I'm so sorry about-…" Ayame began to apologize when the phone went dead. Irritated, Ayame turned to Shigure, who smiled sheepishly, satisfied with his little joke. But soon Shigure's smile was replaced with a look of sheer horror as Ayame glared evilly at him.

Outside of Shigure's bedroom both Kyo and Tohru were listening to the strange noises inside. But as the screaming started, Kyo quickly covered Tohru's ears, sweat dropping.

"Never cut that stupid snake's call with Hatori…" Kyo mumbled as Tohru asked later what that had all been about.


	17. Reporting

**XVII. Reporting**

The sound of his phone ringing interrupted Hatori's thoughts. Blinking, the Sohma doctor picked up - just to hear a cacophony of voices on the other line.

"_Tori-san! I'm calling from my baby brother's school!"_

"_Niisan, stop it!-"_

"_But Yuki~! I've to tell Tori-san how our bonding is going on!"_

"_Niisan! Give me that phone!"_

"_Ahahahaha!"_

Hatori sighed as he heard what sounded like arguing. He waited for a few moments, hearing how the phone apparently was dropped to the floor and then picked up again.

"_Hatori-kun?"_ Mayuko's voice asked from the other line as Hatori answered, "Yes."

"_Sorry to bother you again…Ayame seems to have habit of report just about everything to you…"_ Mayuko explained as Hatori smiled quietly, shaking his head. _"To be honest, I still don't understand how you can put up with him…"_

"It's better than not tell you anything," Hatori just replied.


	18. Passing

**XVIII. Passing**

"I'm in town Tori-san," Ayame told Hatori as he walked along the street. "Hmm? Where am I? Well, at the moment…"

Ayame gazed around when he suddenly answered, "Do you remember that nice café we visited last month?"

He chuckled as he heard Hatori's somewhat of a grunt. The silver haired man kept walking down the street when he blinked surprised.

"Oh? You're in town too?" Ayame asked now as he squinted his eyes and then let out a bright smile. He listened to Hatori's reply and then said, "That's wonderful, Tori-san! What is your business here?"

As he kept walking he passed others busily walking up and down the streets.

"I'm going to borrow some books," was Hatori's reply as Ayame chuckled and kept walking.

"You know what Tori-san? I just passed really good-looking man! A man who was wearing a suit and had short hair. Oh! Did I mention that man's other eye was covered by his hair?" Ayame asked playfully as he now stopped and turned back to look at said man who he had passed. The silver haired man waved to Hatori who just shook his head and continued.

"Meet you at seven PM in the café, stranger!" Ayame shouted to Hatori, laughing as he continued on his way.


	19. Sick With Worry

**XIX. Sick With Worry**

Hatori looked a bit worriedly at the clock. It was already late in the evening and still he hadn't heard anything from Ayame. He had sent him a text message at ten o'clock and called him shortly after midday. His call had gone straight to the answering machine. The Sohma doctor was beginning to feel slightly concerned about his friend. It wasn't like Ayame not to reply back to him.

Hatori sighed, picking up his phone. He was just about to call Shigure and ask if he had seen Ayame when his phone let out a small beeping noise, telling he had received message. He quickly opened it, just to see it was from Ayame.

The message read:

_Sorry Tori-san! I forgot my phone at the home and the battery was dead, so I had to re-charge it! =D_

Hatori sighed now in relief, before sending Ayame a text message to tell him he was an idiot.


	20. Photos

Title: _Phone calls_

Author:_ Tuliharja_

Disclaimer: _Fruits Basket belongs to__ Natsuki Takaya, I'm only writing fan fiction about it._

Summary; _A drabble collection about Ayame and Hatori's phone calls to each other, because Ayame just loves talking on the phone! Also, implied Mabudachi phone calls. Oh my, the phone bills just doubled..._

Author's note: _Most of these drabbles are based on true events or what I've heard from other people...I want to thank everybody who has been commenting in this drabble collection, favourited and alerted this. This is shall be the last part of the collection. I hope you'll enjoy this. Thank you Rot-chan for betaing this._

* * *

**XX. Photos**

The landscape before them was truly breath-taking. The trio was on top of a grassy hill, and in front of them was an huge lake surrounded by trees and forest.

Ayame smiled at Shigure and Hatori, before he was struck with a sudden idea. Grinning, Ayame declared nobly, "Let's take a photo!"

"But Aaya, we forgot camera at the lake house…" Shigure said, as Hatori nodded his head.

"But~! We've camera in your phone Gure-san!" Ayame reminded him. Shigure searched for his phone, then gave it to Ayame, who now turned his back to the two.

"Let's make this a good memory!" he told the two, who shared a secret bored and exasperated look at Ayame's enthusiasm with each other. Ayame took few pictures of the lake before he started taking photos of Hatori and Shigure.

"Ayame, stop that…" Hatori said flatly as he began to smoke.

"But Tori-san, I want some memories of _you!_ After we're back home I shall take Gure-san's phone to the nearest camera shop and have these pictures blown up," Ayame explained in a mighty and professional voice as Hatori gave Shigure questionable look. Shigure just shrugged, as Ayame pushed between them, shouting now: "Say 'Cheese'!"

"Cheese!" Shigure and Hatori said - although Hatori just muttered it when Ayame took a photo of them all.


End file.
